1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic examination apparatus having a plurality of ophthalmologic examination functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of ophthalmologic examination apparatuses such as fundus cameras and perimeters are conventionally known. A cameras as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3359126 is, for example, provided with functions whereby an illuminated eye fundus is once imaged, then magnified and imaged again in the imaging region of a CCD in order to create images of the eye fundus having different magnification ratios. Similarly, a fundus cameras is also known from Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 1979-62691 wherein an illuminated eye fundus can be imaged, the resulting image can be magnified, and the image of the eye fundus can subsequently be divided in a position conjugate with the pupil for stereographical observation.
A fundus camera is also known from Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 1998-155743 wherein a photography unit for photographing an eye fundus is provided separately from a main unit that houses an illuminating optical system and a photographing optical system and an ocular lens are provided on the photography unit side.
However, several problems arise in conventional ophthalmologic examination apparatuses. For example, the apparatuses are primarily intended for a single ophthalmologic examination wherein an eye fundus is observed or imaged, or a visual field is examined. This does not allow various ophthalmologic examinations to be performed. Furthermore, the optical systems of apparatuses that perform a variety of ophthalmologic examinations are complex.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an ophthalmologic examination apparatus that is capable of performing a variety of ophthalmologic examinations with an inexpensive arrangement.